


doing it right

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Character, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Damian has some questions, Dick is there to help
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	doing it right

“Richard.”

“Hey, Dames,” Dick answers, placing a bookmark between the pages of his graphic novel. 

The boy is standing in the doorway of the library, looking to the unfamiliar eye as though he’d rather be anywhere else. Dick knows better, though, and recognizes the lines of nervousness in the set of his shoulders.

Dick pats the neighboring seat of the couch invitingly. “Join me.”

Damian does, crossing the room and perching on the couch with an uncharacteristic stiffness.

He must be  _ very  _ anxious about something. Normally he’d claim his seat with all the princely grace of Alfred-the-Cat claiming the entirety of the sun room.

“What’s up, bud?” Dick asks, toeing the line between ‘understanding big brother’ and ‘too soft for Damian’s delicate sensibilities.’

For once, the softness pays off. Damian huffs out a sigh, collapsing into the cushions. He very much does not make eye contact as he says, “I seek your council. I’ve thought long on the subject, and I’m ready to admit that you have more experience here than I do.”

Dick has to work very hard to mask his surprise and concern. For Damian to be so open with his request for help means he’s genuinely desperate. “What can I help you with?”

“You are transgender.”

Dick blinks. “Uh, yes?”  _ Where was this going? _

“Father is very accommodating of your identity, as is made evident by...” Here, he gestures to Dick’s chest. He’s shirtless, as he usually is around the manor, and his top surgery scars are clearly visible.

“Yes?” He draws out the response, still lost. He decides that cutting to the chase probably won’t scare the boy off. “Damian,  sweetheart , where are you going with this?”

Damian is silent for a few long moments, picking at the seam of his jeans.

“I do not think… I am not... ” He bites his lip. “I am not precisely a boy. I thought perhaps I was transgender, but being a girl feels wrong too, why- I am doing it wrong?”

Dick feels his heart  _ break _ . He can’t believe he’s failed his sibling this way. If he had just taken the time to talk about things like this- No, now is not the time for should-haves. He needs to focus on fixing it.

He takes Damian’s hand in his own and holds it tightly, a grounding point.  “Kiddo,  _ angel _ , I think I understand.”

The kid finally makes eye contact. It’s so filled with hope that Dick feels the urge to cry.

“Transgender isn’t just boy-to-girl or girl-to-boy, it’s an umbrella term. There is more to gender than boy and girl. There's a whole, massive grey area in between and outside of those two options. You are not ‘doing it wrong,’ kiddo. You are doing it your way, and it’s beautiful. I think there's a word for what you’re feeling. Would you like to hear it?”

Damian nods, tears flowing freely. The kid has Dick’s hand in a death grip, now.

“Nonbinary.”

  
Dick feels like maybe all the years of struggling to find words for himself have paid off, seeing the look of  _ relief  _ on this kid’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Dames settles on he/they pronouns, but chooses to keep their name
> 
> I like the headcanon that when Damian asks for things his language gets more over-the-top formal
> 
> Dick calls Damian 'angel' as a subtle way to counteract the 'demon' comments


End file.
